Evergreen and Ivory
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Summary: She thought playing Chronic Dragon would make her closer to her now ex-boyfriend, Jacob but when Bella's crowned Queen of Fae and courted on the online game by Evergreen- everything changes, especially when they decide to meet in real life. Prompt Given: Pearl Necklace Rated M for leMons, AU, cannon pairings


**Evergreen and Ivory**

**Summary: She thought playing Chronic Dragon would make her closer to her now ex-boyfriend, Jacob but when Bella's crowned Queen of Fae and courted on the online game by Evergreen- everything changes, especially when they decide to meet in real life. Rated M for leMons, AU, cannon pairings**

**This was written for breathoftwilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day. I am thrilled to have been able to contribute this blip for her, again! This was based on my husband's obsession with Diablo 3… and I may or may not turn cheek when he spends hundreds on the game. Please let me know what you think!**

**Prompt given: Pearl Necklace**

The wisps of dark mahogany tresses caressed her cheeks and kissed her alabaster face lined with salty tears as the rain fell, splattering the windshield of Bella's car.

It was twilight. The sun hid behind the old brick buildings that surrounded her and she sat seemingly alone, taking in a cold breath before releasing a shaky exhale, trying to relax her nerves.

It wasn't working.

Tonight would change her life for the better she hoped, and in more ways than one.

The thick cotton paper, blemished with deep blue ink in an elegantly script was the warehouse's name and address but it morphed wickedly within her tear filled gaze.

But no matter how long she stared it didn't change things.

She had agreed to terms that he provided online, accepted the monetary gain to her bank account, so she had no other choice than to commit to her promise.

He wanted to meet her.

E.A. C. Game Systems Headquarters

The name, innocuous enough, but devious just the same, giving her a headache from the swirling unanswered questions.

_Who was E.A.C.?_

_Was the man normal?_

_Did he have a creeptacular love for crazy underground fetishes?_ Because she didn't want to change soiled man diapers and her small B cup breasts were not lactating milk jugs.

With a wince to clear her mind, rubbed her temples.

She needed to stop reading so much fan fiction; some of them were just… weird… like the one set in the future where women were breed and raised as cattle before the main character was sent to the slaughterhouse.

That one messed her up for weeks.

Or the zombie one where the kept and slept with his dead wife whom he thought was still alive. It was well written, at least.

"There's something seriously wrong with me!" Bella exclaimed aloud. "Ugh! I am overreacting I know him… at least I know what he says he is…"

With a shake of her head, Bella checked the clock in her small car, noticing that she had fifteen minutes to hesitate before he was expecting her.

Well… He was expecting Ivory, Queen of the Fae, a seductress from the Chronic Dragon game. Not Bella Swan book worm, avid gamer, and wallflower.

She had accidently came across the online game when her ex-boyfriend wouldn't stop playing it and she decided to take it up to spend time with him. After signing up for an account and creating an avatar to emulate her split persona, Bella was happily prancing about the realms battling, stealing, gaining gold and gear.

Her avatar, Ivory, was everything Bella was not: confident, seductive, and snarky. Online she was everything that in real life she couldn't be, she said what she couldn't or wouldn't, and even looked as she wanted.

She was a badass at the game, much to Jacob's irritation.

But then she received an email from E.A.C. (however he found her was anyone's guess) and she read the words in disbelief before clicking on the link provided.

**Congratulations! **

**1,000,000 gold, jewels, protection charms, and 50% life-force boost addition has been added to your Chronic Dragon account.**

She was shocked. She often traded things for gold; she also received presents before too, but never was gifted so generously, or in such a large amount. Not to mention the other items were things virtually unobtainable unless you had some kind of 'in' on the game, bought the stuff on eBay, or something.

Curious and cautious, but not wanting to look a gift horse in the eye, Bella accepted her gifts with a giddy bounce in her chair when a new character she'd never met popped up.

**Evergreen requests your presence in the Illumine Grotto. **

**Click the icon below.**

Bella scrolled over Evergreen's avatar and was instantly shaken with all the shit he'd acquired and his status in the game.

Clicking on the link, Bella smiled, happy that she might battle this guy and take some his cool stuff. Stuff she had not even heard of yet in the game.

"You are beautiful," popped up on the screen.

"Thank you." Bella typed, blushing to herself. She took in his manly avatar. It was tall, lanky but muscular. His hair was reddish brown and green eyes. His face had elfish features with a small nose and angular jaw. He was a beautiful avatar. His clothes were purples and dark blues as if he were royalty and the armor he wore was elaborate.

He was obviously pea-cocking her.

"Shall we play… together?"

He wanted to play with her.

_With her_.

Bella remembered that first chat. Her nerves sat on the surface of her skin as her fingers danced over the keyboard. She never felt so exhilarated.

So, she befriended him easily, chatted with wit, snark, innuendo making him LOL and PMSL. She found herself laughing, too, if not squirming in her seat.

But she also received hateful Jacob glares.

Evergreen seemed to be everything Jacob wasn't, especially gracious, thoughtful, and kind.

Jacob was... lacking.

Lacking in magic, supplies, girth, and… orgasms.

Bella didn't really understand him, anymore. What was okay before when she was trying to be an understanding girlfriend, now felt oddly unemotional if not apathetic. Jacob was only willing to play with her, but avidly stated that he was not willing to try the sexual part of the relationship after the first couple disasters.

It wasn't for the lack of her trying.

They were living with each other, working together, always together...

And sometimes she wondered if she was a beard for Jacob.

Alice said she was.

But online, the deep colorful world full of enchanted creatures and quests, seduced her.

_Evergreen_, the High Wizard seduced her.

Everything innuendo turned to full on lust in words and the feelings were there for her, and he said they were there for him too.

Then there was the virtual sex.

Who knew little avatars could get it on?

Bella remembered the day she gasped at the computer screen as Evergreen started to disrobe. Little words on the screen saying, "I want you" and "Left click the clothing icon, baby. Let me see your enchantments."

Sa-woon!

Jacob never said that, vocally, literally, or virtually.

What he did say was, "Are you almost there, Bella, because I have a trade in five minutes and a quest in fifteen."

Buzzkill.

She should have known. He was still a low ranking Troll. He still had many quests to even become an Ork or Goblin.

Sheesh.

It's not that hard.

Come to think of it, it often wasn't _hard_.

Anyway, it took Bella six months to get to the level she was and she had characters wanting and requesting her favor and help in their own quests.

Jacob was not pleased to be passed up so quickly. He seethed with rage when she offered to help him, and then he accused her of buying her way up the chain by purchasing items and gear, while he earned what he had.

The memory made Bella frown, but at least she learned his true self and her position in their relationship, or lack of one.

It was easy to dump him.

The money provided by Evergreen was going to help her get her own place while she continued her online schooling.

Looking at her deep brown eyes in the rear view mirror, Bella noticed that her makeup was altered by her tears, so she pulled out her bag, and started to add iridescent powers and glitter to her face, and tweaked the swirly purple liner on her cheeks.

Ten minutes and she would be wandering upstairs in a blue and purple corset, fairy wings, crotch-less silky panties, and tulle wisps of a skirt.

She was Ivory personified.

Even Alice helped her with her hair by adorning it with crystals and pearls, twists and curls.

After staining her lips and puckering them in the mirror she felt the stress of the situation again, ripple through her body.

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend Alice's number.

She answered on the first ring with a sigh, _"You can do this, Bella."_

"I can't."

"_You wouldn't have gone through so much trouble if you didn't want this, too."_

"I want it. I do. I am just scared of what is behind the curtain, so to speak. I mean, who is this E.A.C. guy anyway?"

"_He's probably the same as you. Shy, and in need of affection without the barbs in the dating pool."_

Alice had a weird way of saying things.

"_Look, give the man the benefit of doubt. I know where you are, and I know where he is. I have it on the GPS. Now, I have to go because I have to trade my Loon for a Phoenix for my next quest and then meet Jazzy in… the… Waterland Cave." _Her voice rose to fever pitch and Bella moved the phone from her ear.

"That was more than I needed to know."

"_Hee hee… Whatever, I am finally a mermaid! And it's not my fault the guy who made this game sure made a lot of fuckable areas. It's wrong not to use them, Bella."_

Bella didn't have a response since she knew that first hand. But she was feeling better and averted her mini freak-out.

"_You've best be going, Bee. Go cash in the V card on V Day by Mr. Wizard man."_

Bella grunted. "You and I know that I am not a virgin."

"_Born again! Whatever! You basically are! As if Jacob's tiny member did the job! That one time didn't even count, anyway!"_ Alice screeched into the phone.

"It was twice. Ugh. Okay, I better go… Bye Ace."

"_Oh! And Jasper says, 'finally!' so you at least have his support, too. And call me if the guy wants to make you into bite size Bella pieces."_

Ew. "Gross. You're not helping."

"_You'll be fine, I just know it. I have a good feeling about this E.A.C., besides, if it doesn't work out, there's always my bro-ther!"_

"Ok. Bye for real this time."

"_Bye, Bee."_

Dial tone lasted for two seconds before her cell ended the call and shut off her screen.

It was time to go.

Bella opened her door, pulled on her wings, and looked both ways at the dark, deserted street. Only the yellow streetlights gave luminosity to the drizzle as she quickly shut the door and locked the car.

There was no turning back so Bella crossed the street and climbed the four stairs to the warehouse door, and knocked.

Holding her breath.

XXX

Edward Cullen sat in front of the mess of computer screens, wires, and a key board. He had the most elite and up to date mainframe which was all, thankfully, tax deductible in his business of building software and creating the Chronic Dragon game.

It started when he was frustrated that he couldn't find a computer game that he would want to play and that was too easy to move through, and it went from there.

He and his friends had taken a variety of mythical creatures from some of the most popular books, stories, D&D, etc. and made it into an ever-changing fantasy realm for all ages and people.

Kids had separate quests and childlike avatars, with disabled chat features, parental controls, and were strictly monitored with buzzwords and trolls. He carefully employed people to ensure the safety of the players.

It was expensive but worth it.

But then there was Ivory.

She was a surprise, to say the least.

A force to be wrecked with, she took the game by storm and quickly maneuvered her way through the ranks, before she garnished his attentions when she took down Davina, Queen of Fae… which was one of the many avatars he occupied.

At first his attention towards her was to slow her down and find out how she played the game so well, but after so many chats, talking to her made him hard and then one day their avatars disrobed.

They've been together ever since.

Well, online anyway.

But one day, when Ivory said that her real life was changing and that she was going to have to limit her playing time so she could concentrate on her job search and a new living situation, Edward felt desperate.

Desperate to continue to play the game with her.

Desperate for their easy talks and the private chat sexting.

Desperate to keep her.

He offered and quickly wired her money in lieu getting a job, with the clause to meet him.

She begrudgingly agreed.

So after much time, effort, and consideration, Edward had made his way into her heart, mind, and now- hopefully his bed.

Today fantasy and reality would collide and he was hopeful that she was truthful about whom she said she was online.

Dressed in thick velvet robes that his sister begrudgingly made him for Comicon, Edward pulled at his hair before standing up to pace the spans of the living room.

His home was one of those transformed warehouses, with thick brick walls, high ceilings and large windows that he had put in on the south side of the home to capture the scenic view of the ocean.

He loved it.

Just by opening the window, he could hear the faint traffic, smell the salt water sea, and bathe in the crisp sunlight.

It made Edward feel like he was outside even though he barely left.

He didn't even have to leave the house to go rollerblading, which was an added bonus.

Absentmindedly, Edward mused about making the East wall a skateboarding ramp.

_Hmm, but then I would have to learn to skateboard… Perhaps, not._

A soft knock at the door interrupted Edward and had him glancing up at the clock.

It was now or never.

Undoing the locks of the door, Edward opened the thick metal door to his fantasy becoming reality.

Ivory stood in the doorway; a personification of what Ivory, the Queen of Fae would look if she were real.

She shimmered and sparkled.

A single clear crystal draped her neck and fell into her bosom and Edward felt the need to replace the gem with a pearl necklace of his own creation.

That made him smirk and inwardly chuckle like Beavis and Butthead.

Perhaps, he did need to get out more.

"Evergreen?" The timid voice called out and Edward just realized he was momentarily frozen in the entryway. Gathering his manners, Edward moved aside and cleared his voice before speaking regally.

"Ivory," he said reverently. "Please come in," Bella smiled when her altar's name escaped his lips and she took a tentative step inside the room.

"Oh thank God! It's a home!" Bella said happily, confusing Edward. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry?" Edward's eyebrows knit together, his lips lined.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was walking into. The whole meeting at a warehouse thing, dressed like this, totally freaked me out!"

"Oh," Edward laughed. "Yeah, sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled, "Technically, this is a business warehouse for all intent and purposes, seeing how I work from home but I had it changed into a home. It hasn't been an industrial warehouse for a long while. I think they made some kind of machinery parts because I find bolts and nuts sometimes… in corners." Edward's voice trailed off, feeing awkward about his monologue. Had he been a villain, surely he would have been apprehended by now. Raking his hand through his hair, his long droopy fabric robe smacked him in the face, causing him to blush.

"Um, so yeah… here's where I work." Edward gestured to the expanse of technology that lined a back wall. `

"This is where the magic happens?" Bella giggled, looking at all the domains she's come to feel at home with moving and changing over the various screens.

"Yeah," Edward said nervously, sliding his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose and pulling his hair out of his face. He suddenly felt awkward if not geeky wearing the robe, but Ivory didn't seem to mind. Edward started pointing things out, how he updates the game, changing the scenery, how to make it rain or snow… or maybe a random thunderstorm and then watch as the characters dance or run into shelter.

He liked that it brought a smile to her face.

"What is your real name, Ivory? I am Edward, by the way."

"Edward," Bella sighed, "I am Isabella, but I go by Bella." She smiled. Edward raised his hand in greeting and Bella placed her hand in his, watching as he bowed before her and kissed her knuckles softly, lingering.

Bella blushed beautifully and Edward chuckled.

"I am not very creative." Bella frowned. "My friend picked the name out, saying I have skin like Ivory or something like that. I, ah, couldn't think of anything else so… I guess now, Ivory has become a part of me." Bella finished by biting her lip, berating herself about how idiotic she thought she sounded.

_Sure, Bella, way to tell him you think yourself uncreative, possibly dense, with a dissociation disorder! _She thought.

"Not creative, says the Queen of Fae, who single handedly conquered three of my most complex characters and then went on to defeat _**my**_Queen of Fae avatar."

Bella gasped, hiding her smile behind her hand, "I didn't!"

"You did!" Edward laughed, "I was quite annoyed at first that a mere immortal avatar could take over me as the Queen of Fae. I put a lot of care into her- spending countless hours and effort."

"Well, I make a better Queen. You didn't need to be a queen anyway." She teased.

"Perhaps not," Edward agreed "But my friends all have high raking avi's to go up against. It makes the game more real, I hope, instead of going against a computer program."

Edward gestured towards the couch and followed behind Bella, checking out her shimmering legs and the curve of her ass.

He couldn't see any underwear.

And… now he's hard.

"So you're Davina?"

"What?"

"The old Queen of Fae, Davina."

"Ah, yes! I put together the divining tool to try to knock you down a few pegs, but no, you wouldn't have it."

"It's a fun game." Bella reveled in the easy vibe she got from Edward, relaxing in the soft couch cushions.

"It is. And it brought us together, so there's that." Edward beamed. Bella was better than he could have hoped for. He noticed how similar she looked to her avatar, knowing she was for real, not trying to be something she's not.

"Oh, yes, and on the day of love, no less."

"That's right. I got you a gift."

Bella bit at her lip. She didn't get him anything. "But I didn't know we were exchanging gifts!"

"Relax. It's small. I researched appropriate gifts and came up with this." He pulled a box down from the entertainment unit and handed it to her.

Bella opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a large tear drop pearl on it. Gasping, she touched the gem lightly.

"It's um… cultured, of course, but I had it altered, diminishing the value exponentially. Sorry. But if you twist the bottom of the pearl it comes apart…"

Bella picked up the pearl necklace and carefully twisted the bottom of the pearl until it popped off. There hidden inside was a little USB zip drive.

"You plug the pearl into the USB drive and then follow the leads…" His voice tapered off, allowing her use of his laptop that he moved in front of her.

Bella smiled, her body stirring with giddy excitement as she logged in her name and password before pushing in the USB connection pearl.

Following the welcoming icons, Bella noticed Edward's Evergreen character appear, standing within the lush trees in a sunset lit meadow.

"Beautiful." Bella gasped, watching the trees sway and the birds chirp. Little multicolored flowers danced in the tall grasses.

"It's our special place." Edward said as he sat next to her with another laptop. "Just you and I have the codes to get here."

Bella stole a glance at Edward. Never before had anyone bestowed such reverential attentions on her.

All the sudden Edwards avi stood before her, handing her a similar box and Bella accepted it, as she had before. She opened the box to see the same silver chain and teardrop pearl.

Bella giggled, watching as Edward put it on her and then kissed her cheek.

"Every guy wants to claim his girl by giving her a pearl necklace on her bosom." Edward wrote, causing Bella to laugh out loud.

"Gross." Bella chided with a smirk.

Edward's eyes danced with mirth, watching Bella as she bit her lip and typed on the keyboard.

Suddenly, Ivory started to disrobe before him on the screen whispering her thanks as she fell upon her knees to thank him properly.

Edward gasped seeing the naked avi linger, waiting for his response before he started taking off his virtual cloths.

He watched as Ivory took him into her mouth, her head bobbing on the screen and he watched in rapt attention, before quickly typing in his own instructions for Evergreen to do… grasp her hair within his fingers, arch his back, moan…

Bella typed wickedly fast, trying to outdo Edward, as Ivory picked up her pace and cupped at his balls.

"Shit Bella!" Edward gasped aloud, tenting his robe. Bella stole a glance at his fabric ridden cock, before giggling.

Her little avi hands twisted and turned on his cock, pulling and pumping as her mouth cupped the head of his virtual cock.

Edward typed, quickly, his breaths panting as he talked dirty to her on the screen. "You take my cock, Fae. Worship me with that hot little mouth. You want it, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"I am going to give it to you. Suck my cock, baby."

Edward stole a glance at Bella who looked a little flush and uncomfortable.

She squirmed in her seat.

Edward demanded the avi to come and watched as Bella took the release on her chest, her body heaving with the jerking motions.

"That was seriously hot but gross, Edward."

Running his hand through his hair, suddenly embarrassed, Edward smiled. "I think I could do better in real life." He mumbled, finally looking up at her.

She bit at her lip. "Really?"

Giving a nod, he decided to take the heavy robe off of him, to reveal a black, faded Star Wars shirt and low riding dark jeans.

He was totally fuckable.

He held out his hand, letting her make the decisions to take it, take this into the next level and he couldn't help but smile as she clutched it.

He pulled her up to him, cradling her head within his hand as he moved to kiss her.

She could feel the muscles lining his tall form, his erection pushing against her torso and couldn't help bit rub a little bit on him.

His lips softly touched hers, moving gently before getting rougher. She revealed in the way her adrenalin pumped through her veins, as they became more fevered.

"Edward," Bella gasped, when his mouth trailed down her neck, sucking and biting at the soft ivory flesh. Edward just moaned, pulling her hard against him, before picking her up to take her to his room.

Or his lair…

Dark green walls were lit with flickering candle light, Bella noticed as she was laid upon the black silky sheets of Edward's bed.

"You are too much!" She laughed, looking around and taking in the faux stone masonry and a gothic style fireplace. The room was warm, but familiar, and she felt instantly comfortable.

She had been in a room, replica of this one only virtual.

"I kind of liked it," Edward scoffed.

"It's you."

"It's us, Ivory." He looked into her eyes, watching as she slowly nodded before he kissed her face softly, landing on her lips last.

"It's us," She agreed. Bella took off her wings and then her tulle skirt. Her nerves were dissipating as his fingers touched her skin, swirling and massaging all over her.

"Please tell me you want this, Bella. Tell me you want this as much as I do."

Hands drifted over her shoulders, grabbing at the fabric corset, before finding the laces. Slowly, he pulled the binding and watched as it loosened its grip on her body.

"Bella-" He moaned, kissing her bare shoulder as his hand gripped her ass.

"Yes!" She shuddered, feeling fingers tease her crotch-less panties.

"You are so wet for me, Bella!" Edward pushed his fingers deep inside her, happy with her reaction to him. He twisted and teased her before pushing in hard.

"Only for you, Edward. Please!"

"I like it when you beg, I must say," He chuckled. He laid her on his bed for better access, grabbing at the hem of her panties to pull them off her beautiful skin. She was everything he could have asked for.

"Please, Edward… make me come."

With a guttural growl, Edward leaned forward and put his mouth on her clit. He pulled it inside of his mouth, sucking hard before releasing it. He heard her high pitch squeal as he pushed his fingers inside of her body, teasing and curling her tender spot while licking and kissing her intimately.

"So good!" She panted, her hips bucking as he tried to hold her still. He knew she was close so he continued teasing her.

Moving his mouth away, he watched his fingers dancing in and out of her body. "You are exquisite... Such a beautiful woman, Bella... Everything about you turns me on… just having you before me, laid out… makes me the luckiest man in the world. Look at me while my fingers fuck you, baby… feel how wet you are… come, baby… come for me… come for your king!"

Bella laughed but his words sent her over the edge. She felt the clutching and pumping of his amazing fingers. She couldn't help the squeal that escaped her as her body hummed and pumped as her orgasm took over.

"Much better in person!" She panted with a smile. His mouth curved wickedly, before leaning in for a kiss. She let his mouth devour hers, for a moment, but she had other ideas. Turning him on his back she rose above him, placing small kisses on his chest and stomach as she moved lower.

Unbuckling his belt was tricky, but he finally helped by lifting his torso so she could pull the thick fabric down. She lingered her gaze on his long, thick cock as she clutched it.

He knew what she was after and he had been visualizing the motion for a long time.

Letting her take him into her mouth seemed to be too much and as he watched her head bobbing over him, he couldn't help but clutch her beautiful hair. He knew he was ruining it but the intense, sensitive feeling was going to make him come fast.

Edward hated coming too fast.

"Oh, fuck Bella!" He crooned, his hips surging forward and hearing the distinct sounds of choking. But his eyes were clenched tight and his body had a mind of his own.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!"

He thought he felt her scatter away from his cock, thought he heard a gurgling before her throat tightened over the head of his cock in the back of her throat.

"Move, oh God, I am going to come!" He gasped, his fists clutching hair as he felt the cool brush of air over him.

"Come Evergreen," she gasped, held still with her face getting a full view of the movement. She was happy that it wasn't going to be in her mouth, since there are some things she just didn't do on the first meet up, or maybe ever.

His body came in thick bursts.

But when the cum hit her throat and chest in warm, gooey bursts she wondered if it would have been better not on her…

Green eyes met brown with horror and humor as she took his favorite shirt and wiped up the mess.

"Guess you got more than one pretty pearl necklace," he snickered.

Bella looked at him incredulously, saying, "one more welcome than the other, you ass," before pinching and twisting his sensitive nipple.

They both laughed, settling into the bed, and watched the fire as they rested.

xxx

"You are a wonderful surprise, Bella." He said quietly from across the table.

The night had turned late and they had gotten up to have some dinner of chicken in a bucket, mashed potatoes and corn. Edward had a friend drop it off for them so they didn't have to leave, but Bella suspected that he had paid a lot for it to be delivered.

And as she looked at him, sucking the greasy chicken juices off his fingers, she smiled with a soft blush. She sat wearing some of his clothes after agreeing that she would stay the night.

She had texted Alice that she was still in one piece and was told to mentally document where all the knives were, just in case.

Alice also typed that Bella couldn't be too sure, since Mr. Bundy was also a charmer.

Bella shook her head at the memory and bit into her own chicken thigh.

"This was fun, the dressing up. Like role playing. But I have to admit I wouldn't want to do it too often, Edward. I like the regular human stuff, too."

"Like what, a date?"

"Are you asking me out?" She grinned.

"If you would agree to date me, I would be."

Bella laughed out loud. He was the same online as he was before her.

"I would love to date you, Edward."

He gave a wonderful smile before worrying his brow. "I don't think you should wear the fairy costume to Comicon, though. I would have to beat them off with a stick."

Bella's mind instantly went to Edward beating off a different stick and felt the flame flicker in her eyes. He must have caught it too, because his meal dropped from his hands and he swiftly went to wash his hands.

Moving toward her, he offered his hand and she took it happily, before he led her back into the bedroom.

The room was dark, the fire dissipating into a low glow as he watched her reactions.

"Be with me," was all he said as he kissed her neck.

She felt the shiver as he moved the shirt up over her torso and over her head. He pulled his boxers over her hips, his hands pushing and pulling over her bare skin.

_Edward liked to touch_, Bella thought.

He pushed her forward so that her body fell over the side of the bed, and he could help but enjoy the view.

He imagined all of the things he wanted to do to her, but for the moment he wanted to fuck her.

"I want to fuck that pussy, Bella." He gritted out. She turned her head to gauge his emotions and saw the darkness of his black eyes. They reflected the fire and she felt the kneading of his hands on her ass. He spread her apart, pushed her cheeks together, only to repeat the gesture.

"Can I take you the way I want to?"

Bella groaned, nodding and facing forward. She felt his fingers touching her between her cheeks.

Never had she had any attention there, Jacob felt indifferent to pleasuring her in any other way than what he felt comfortable with.

She suddenly realized she was neglected.

Damp fingers played with her, coaxing their way inside and Bella stiffened.

With one of his hands he fingered her clit, while the other played with her ass.

She moaned as her hands clutched the blankets underneath her.

"Just relax, baby. Let me please you…" he cooed.

Closing her eyes tightly she nodded, her wanton body writhing as he breached her with a long finger.

His hand that was in her pussy moved to her stomach, lifting her up so he could impale her with his cock, causing her to tighten as she called out to him, his name falling from her mouth as he stilled within her.

"That's it baby. Feel my cock so hard and deep within you. You like that don't you? Being filled by me."

"Unf!" She gasped. Her face was deep in the covers as he thrashed forward.

His finger still deep inside her ass touched the thin membrane between his cock and moved side to side, touching himself, adding pressure and teasing his own cock.

"Such a sweet pussy," he inhaled, "Come on my cock pretty girl."

Bella couldn't help the shudder as she reacted to his words. Her body clenched around him, clutching and holding him within her as he came.

"That was… amazing!" Edward scoffed; shivering as he gently withdrew from her. "I can't wait to do it again!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she smiled, totally sated. "Soon… gimme a minute."

Cleaning her up before he got rid of the used condom, Edward then fell into the bed next to her.

"Let's sleep first." He said before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush to his chest, Edward sighed with content. Keeping her with him was the only thing he wanted and as Bella drifted off to sleep, she didn't want anything else but Edward.


End file.
